The Dark King
by Royal Lioness
Summary: Nala is fed up with Scar's asinine rule


**RL Note-This is solely Nala's POV** ****

 **Location-The Pridelands** ****

 **Nala's POV** **  
**Everyone believes that cats are fearless hunters not afraid of heights, not afraid to take down prey twice their size, not afraid to take risk, or my favorite not afraid of the dark well that's a lie, myself in particular isn't afraid of the dark per say but what hides in it, what lurks in those dark shaded corners, what prowls in those dark cold caves, who's hiding in that tall overgrown tree with the skulls and bones surrounding it, and worst of all who's watching me, I feel like I'm constantly looking over my shoulder or relentlessly turning in a circle to make sure I'm not being followed or stalked

My Pride along with myself have been living in a dark, cold, gray, and shadowed world since our beloved King and son, my best friend and intended betrothal died in a horrifying wildebeest stampede over three years ago

Since then our once lush and prosperous land that used to flourish with prey in abundance and colorful birds is now dead, desolate, dried, cracked and colorless

Some believe Scar is doing a fine and wonderful job of ruling the Pride Lands, but I personally believe he's a coward hiding behind a sea of mangy, gluttonus, slobbery hyenas, I mean what male in their right mind would stay in this dry, crack, dead, abandon death pit let alone ally up with hyenas we're sworn enemies, but everyones too afraid to say anything to him except for me that is

As I look at the ground I feel more hope seep from my body it seems I've been losing that since that tragic day of my cubhood, the only thing I had left to hold onto and keep is almost gone, I take a deep breath trying to ignore the rumble of my stomach and look around at what used to be my home

I feel my muscles tighten and my claws unsheathe as anger takes over me and grows quickly by the seconds, my teeth clenched tightly and the sound in my throat vibrates moving throughout my entire body like an earthquake, I open my mouth to release the built up sound as it comes as a roar of sorrow tears slide down my cheeks to meet under my chin and fall on the dry ground beneath me to be greedily sucked up by the dead, dry, thirsty earth

As I stand their breathing heavily rage takes over my body and before I even know what's happened or what I'm doing, I'm on top of a hyena choking it to death it's not until I hear a successful SNAP! that I come crashing back to reality, I run towards Priderock with a new agenda and a new attitude

As I enter Priderock the feeling of being watched is 100x greater than when I approached, as I walk inside the main den with a threatened Leopard on my shoulder, I'm met with complete silence and darkness it's not until I hear a noise to my right I squint my eyes and realize it's Zazu shifting in his sleep

But the deep chuckle from behind me causes me to jump a little and turn with a startle to be met with bright green eyes that nearly illuminated the face they were on, I quickly remind myself of why I'm there and find my voice

I've been standing here for a good ten minutes now and dodged every flirtatious compliment he tried to throw or rather slide my way, I've made it very clear that I'm not interested and what my demands were

It didn't take long for him to get angry with me for striking him for getting way too close, so for my so called "treason" I was banished from my own home the place I was birth in, grew up and planned to have a family in if it ever returns to normal was no longer mine to call home

The memories of me and Simba as cubs frolicking and wrestling in the plains grasses runs through my memory like a well deserved movie, the time we went to the elephant graveyard and had to be rescued by his father brings slight chills to my spine that place always gave me the creeps

As I look back one last time I apologize to my Mother, my Pride, my Queen and myself, to having to abandon them like this and leave them without a single word to worry about me, but I have to find someone to free us from this unfair life, this death shadowed world, these ravenous assassins and their Dark King

 **Successor-Lioness in Exile**

 **RL Note-Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
